The Lykke Situation
by BugheadHastings
Summary: Olivia have always been the reserved and quiet math-geek. But it's the last month of 9th grade, if not now, then when? I'm sorry I abandoned this, but I got a boyfriend and found it quite wierd writing about another guy...
1. AN

Hello fellow Fanfiction users

I've recently restarted writing, and in the process I've started a new story based on some personal experiences I've had these past few months. It's about a girl and a boy, at a party. Some stuff happen, and neither really know whats going on, then there's a second party where I'm thinking of writing a few different scenarios; what actually happened, and multiple possible outcomes. I have changed the name of everybody involved in this, just about my entire grade, to keep it anonymous. And before you get to exited, nothing is going to happen further in real-life. the possibility of us even meeting again are slim to non.

What I wanna know is just if you guys would be interested in reading this. It's not going to be fanfiction of anything except my own life. Hope to hear from you.

Love BugheadHastings

PS. The first actual chapter will probably be uploaded on tuesday, since I'm working all day everyday this weekend.


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**I'm gonna babble quite a lot now, so if you wanna skip that, just go to the part that isn't bold.**

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed, and gave some really supportive and inspiring advice. A guest user gave me the idea to just have some of the smaller parts have names from Gallagher girls. So I changed some of the names I had originally planed out. Just a disclaimer on that front, the characters whit names from GG are probably going to be extremely OOC, but so what, right? anyway I've tried to make the mayor couples work with actual couples, but that only worked out for Jiz and Macey/Preston(Do they have a shipname?), who are probably also them most OOC characters. Brant is NOT a thing in this fic, and Zammie isn't actually either. (But they definitely should be together, more on that in later chapters.)**

 **Also if some points seem incoherent or jumbled, I'm really sorry, but my memory from the night isn't the best. I know what we talked about, what happened an so on, but I have no idea how we got to that point or even why. I just know the facts.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Straight. All you have to do, is walk straight. You can do it. It's only like, 10 meters. Left, right, left, right. Good. Good. Ha. I did it. I think… In my head it was straight… Anyway, back again. I sat back down on the steps, when I got back.

'See. I told you guys I could do it. I'm not THAT drunk.' Zach just looked at me with a look, that clearly told me it wasn't as straight as I thought.

'Okay, I know I'm not sober, but I haven't thrown up or anything, like some of the others.' I don't know why, but I really didn't wanna seem like the drunk bitch, who could handle any alcohol. I'm NOT a lightweight.

'Just look at David, he's already thrown up twice!' I said pointing at him and the beer in his hand. He looked up at the mention of his name.

'Already? It's near midnight.' He exclaimed, trying to keep some of his pride with the rest of the group on the steps. It's not the typical group you have here, not for anybody really. We've got me, Cammie, Zach, David, Grant and Carter. Let me break it down for you. Cammie, David and Carter are pretty drunk, Zach have hat quite a lot to drink, but doesn't seem affected by it, Grant is completely gone. He's not just drunk, he's wasted. He has a drink in his hand, but for the last 15 minutes he has been using his finger to pour it onto my back, and I have no idea why.

Me? I don't really know. I don't feel that affected, but when I think about it I haven't been acting like I normally would. Maybe I am actually drunk.

I share a look with Cammie just to make sure we're on the same page here. We are. Throwing up twice in 6 hours is too much. No exceptions. But that's besides the point. Midnight.

'Hey! What do you guys say to downing a drink at midnight?' Carter ask us.

'YES!' I exclaim, maybe a bit to enthusiastically 'I'm so in.' The rest of the group mumble some kind of acknowledgement. It's settled.

'I need a new drink then, this is mostly empty. Anyone else?' All the others have mostly full cans in their hands, so I leave to get a drink by myself. Inside I throw out my can and find my bag. I have a tiny bottle of vodka-ish stuff, that I got from my dad. He said it would be sweet. I take that and a can of Somersby, and make my way back outside past the wardrobe were people are starting to gather on the seats. I sit down and set my can to the side, while I drink this vodka-thing. It's in german, so I ask David what it says on it. The only thing he can get from the text is "sweet bubbly". Not much to go on.

'I wouldn't drink it' he says. I just shrug, open it and take a whiff. Sweet. That's all I get from it. Sweet. I take a little sip. The taste isn't much different from the smell.

'You can't taste any of the alcohol in it. It's just sugar.' Carter isn't convinced, so I offer him a taste, and he just downs half of it. If I didn't stop him he would have drunk it all.

'Hey!' I say whilst also reaching for the tiny bottle. 'Don't drink all of it, I want some too.' Carter isn't really himself, so he just apologizes and leans back against the banister. I drink the rest of the sugary liquid and open my can.

'How long is there actually to midnight? Cammie asks no one in particular. Zach is quick to whip out his phone to check the time. He sighs deeply.

'It's only 23:17. There's still 43 minutes.' The group make a quite loud scoffing sound. I just look critically at David and shake my head. How can you already be that drunk?

I start to get up. 'Okay, if this isn't happening any time soon, I'm gonna go find Quinn and play some beer pong, see you guys back here at 23:50. Okay?' As I walk back inside to find Quinn I clearly hear Cammie saying, 'Aye, aye, captain.'

Quinn is already at the beer pong tables, but she's only watching another game. We set up to play, though she's definitely cheating. I split two cans between the six cups, where as she only split one. This also results in me losing, badly. And having to drink all of my own and the last four of hers. I can't, so instead I pour them all up in one glass, and bring that outside to the midnight downing, that we have planned, since I used my original drink to play beer pong. Half of it is still in this cup, anyway. Plus some more. A lot more.

Outside none of the others are at our meeting place. Though I do find them with a bigger group further up the steps.

 **This ended up just being an introduction chapter. I promise the next on will have more 'action'.**


End file.
